Egypt
Egypt were a stoner/doom power trio from Fargo, North Dakota. In their original run the band managed to release a four-song demo which attained a significant cult following well after the group disbanded. Eventually Egypt would reform from 2013 - 2018 with three studio albums released in that time. History The First Incarnation of Egypt (2003 - 2006) Very little is known of the original incarnation of Egypt besides the fact the group formed in 2003 with the lineup of Aaron Esterby, Chad Helle and Ryan Grahn. In 2005 Egypt would release their self-titled demo on a CD-R limited to 150 copiesEgypt Facebook. Through word of mouth and the underground scene it essentially became "the demo that wouldn't die" as the band themselves called it, the four songs' legacy outlasting the band itself, whom broke up in 2006. Lyderhorn Records would remaster and reissue the demo in 2007 while MeteorCity Records would reissue it on CD in 2009. Re-Discovering Egypt and Become The Sun (2010, 2013 - 2014) Egypt's original lineup would reunite for a one-off performance in May 2010 in Fargo. A couple years later the group would get back together and begin work on their first studio album, to which new guitarist Neal Stein would take over to finish the record. The band's return gig on their second run happened on 6 October 2012 at The Aquarium in Fargo (With Shit On Top Of Shit and Gorgantron)Egypt Facebook On 1 January 2013 Egypt would release their first studio album Become The Sun via Totem Cat Records, with a vinyl release via Doommentia Records following on 30 June 2013. Become The Sun would be heavily praised by critics in the stoner scene. A split with Wo Fat also saw release in the form of Cyclopean Riffs via Totem at on 10 June 2013. The band began to perform more frequently be it a short Midwest tour that August or supporting the likes of Weedeater, Orange Goblin and Church of Misery among others. 2014 would see a reissue of the first EP via Doommentia and the group performing various shows in Minnesota and North Dakota along with a Midwest tour that June (Including an appearance at Days of The Doomed) and performing shows in their home city alongside Weedeater and Acid Mothers Temple. Tragedy would befall the group as founding guitarist Ryan Grahn would pass away on 16 December 2014, just a few days after his 41st birthday. Endless Flight & Cracks and Lines (2015 - 2018) With new recordings composed and new places on the horizon, Egypt would tour Europe for the first time that May and June, culminating in an appearance at Freak Valley Festival. Closing the year, the band would perform with Spirit Caravan and Elder that November and release their second studio album Endless Flight on 14 December 2015. Egypt would tour Europe once again in 2016, beginning with appearances at DesertFest London and DesertFest Berlin before closing out with an appearance at Doomed Gatherings in Paris, France. The band would return to the states for an appearance at Stoned Meadow of Doom Fest in Omaha, Nebraska that September.Egypt Facebook Egypt would release their third studio album Cracks and Lines on 20 June 2017, touring Europe that July in support of the record. The band's final show of the year came on 28 October 2017 at The Aquarium (With Bewitcher, Gorgantron and 9Eyes)Facebook Event On 15 February 2018, Egypt would announce they would disband once again.Egypt Facebook The band would release an unreleased instrumental the next day.Egypt Facebook Discography * Egypt (EP / MiniAlbum) (2005, Self-Released) * Become The Sun (Studio Album) (2013, Totem Cat) * Cyclopean Riffs (Split with Wo Fat) (2013, Totem Cat) * Endless Flight (Studio Album) (2015, Valley of the Kings) * Cracks and Lines (Studio Album) (2017, Valley of the Kings) Members * Aaron Esterby - Bass, Vocals (2003 - 2007; 2012 - 2018) * Chad Helle - Drums (2003 - 2007; 2012 - 2018) * Ryan Grahn - Guitars (2003 - 2007, 2010) (Died 2014) * Neal Stein - Guitars (2012 - 2018) Tours * 2013 USA Mini-Tour (2013) * 2014 USA Midwest Tour (2014) * Egypt & Tombstones European Tour (With Tombstones) (2015)Egypt Facebook * European Tour 2016 (2016)Egypt Facebook * European Tour 2017 (2017)Egypt Facebook External Links *Bandcamp *MySpace *Egypt on Discogs References Category:Band Category:Stoner Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Fargo Category:North Dakota Category:USA Category:Egypt